The Wait
by LisaNY
Summary: What is holding Jack up? A scenario I predict we may see in season 4


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!

 **Shout out to Fanfic author JennyCoral who inspired me to publish this. Thank you! I wrote this back in October when I saw a post on Instagram from actress Hannah Pederson who will be on WCTH in S4. Can you guess which picture inspired this fic? Unlike most Hearties, I'm not expecting a J &E engagement because I think they'll play off our frustration with Jack through Elizabeth's and make us wait longer. Maybe S4 finale…maybe. ****So here's a one shot fic on a scenario I believe we will see in S4, but I promise you a happy ending! Wonder what's holding Jack up? Read on…**

Elizabeth walked into the dining room of the café holding the coffee carafe, "Would anyone like some coffee before we start the meeting?"

"Ahh! Is that a diamond ring?" Rosemary asked as she stood and rushed across the room.

Everyone in the room gasped and looked over, "Yes, it is! He asked me last night," Hannah gushed as she extended her hand.

The café full of women erupted in congratulatory exchanges…

"How wonderful!"

"Congratulations! How did he propose?"

"And here we all thought Miss Thatcher would be next," Florence said.

"Shh!"

"Well she caught Rosemary's bouquet!" Florence retorted quietly.

Abigail looked to Elizabeth to gage her reaction however, all she saw was the coffee carafe on the table and the edge of her skirt as she stepped out of sight. Abigail quickly followed her into the kitchen and saw that Elizabeth had exited through the back door. It was there on the back stoop that she found her dear friend, "Elizabeth?"

"I just needed some air, Abigail. Go back inside, I'm fine."

"We both know that's not true." Abigail said as she touched her friend's shoulder. "Catching the bouquet is a fun old wives tale, it doesn't mean that's God's plan."

"What's Jack's plan?" Elizabeth turned slightly and Abigail could see her tear stained cheeks, "He's never going to ask me, is he?"

"I…" Abigail began but she was cut off.

"Florence is right. We have been courting for 3 years, going on 4. I feel like this is the longest courtship of the century. What is he waiting for? He almost died last spring. I could have been killed when he saved me in the mine the year before that. That made us realize how precious life was and we said I love you for the first time," Elizabeth wiped the tears away. "Charles and Rosemary almost ruined our relationship."

"And don't forget that skunk, Billy Hamilton," Abigail gently added.

"Exactly!" Elizabeth said as she wiped her cheek again.

"Don't you two have an understanding? Haven't you talked about the future?" Abigail asked.

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?" Abigail asked.

"Well he sometimes talks in…in code!"

"Codes?"

"Yes! He says things like I'll make a wonderful mother."

"Well that sounds like a man who's thinking about the future."

"But then he says that he bought land to build a house. He didn't say he wanted to build the house for US!"

Abigail bit her lip, "I remember you were so excited when you came back that day. What did he say?"

"He said he was going to have a room for his mother and Rip…and…and he wants goats! He hints around or jokes!"

"And what do you do when Jack does that?"

"I…I go along with it," Elizabeth conceded.

Abigail sighed, she know Jack had wanted to ask Elizabeth for some time. Just like always, the lovely stubborn couple needed to communicate, "Elizabeth you have to talk to Jack."

"I can't be that bold and ask him why he hasn't asked me to marry him!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because…because clearly he doesn't want to marry me if he hasn't asked in almost 4 years of courting," Elizabeth argued. "Maybe I should have believed him when he said Mounties don't marry."

Abigail sighed again, "That's not true, we have met a few married Mounties over the years."

"Well I'm not sure what to think. Do you have any idea how awkward it is when Dottie, Florence and Mr. Brigham ask me when Jack is going to propose?"

"Mr. Brigham?"

"Yes, he said if Jack doesn't hurry up, he's going to ask for my hand," Elizabeth said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Clearly he's interested!"

Abigail's eyebrows shot up in surprise at this news.

Their attention was suddenly drawn to the door when they heard someone calling for Abigail.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, "Please tell the women I'm not feeling well and I'm going home. I'll congratulate Hannah when I see her tomorrow at church."

"Ok, but Elizabeth…talk to Jack. Tell him what's on your heart and ask him where he sees you both in a year. You're not ready for marriage if you cannot communicate with each other."

Elizabeth nodded and slipped around the building. Abigail looked to the sky, "Help them, please."

Elizabeth was grateful for the cloudy day, it matched her mood. She was slightly thrilled that she didn't see anyone in sight as she headed up the dirt road to her row house. She wasn't sad anymore, she was annoyed. Her annoyance rose when she heard the distinct sound of hooves pounding the road ahead of her.

"Oh, no!" she whispered, "Not now."

"Miss Thatcher!"

"Darn," she said under her breath.

Jack looked confused as he trotted up behind her, "Heading home already?"

Elizabeth kept walking, "Uh-huh."

Jack jumped off his horse, removed his hat and walked beside her, "I thought you had the ladies tea today?"

"I'm not feeling well, Jack and I need to go home," She glanced at him. "I'll see you tomorrow," she feigned a half-hearted smile and walked faster.

"You're not feeling well?" He asked with concern, "What's wrong? Is it your stomach? A cold? Let me walk you home and I'll bring you back some chicken soup from Abigail's."

She was touched by his usual care, but she just wanted to be alone to think, "No, thank you. Good day."

Elizabeth had walked a few steps before he stopped her with his words, "You always do this."

She stopped and spun around, "Do what?"

"You don't let me take care of you. You prefer to do things yourself."

"I can take care of myself!" she replied, her annoyance had returned.

Jack was taken back, "Oh, I know you can. I've known you can take care of yourself since your first year in town. I think you doubt yourself, but for some reason you blame me."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to argue, but Jack beat her to it.

"When you love someone you want to take care of them."

"Do you?" Elizabeth retorted, internally questioning if he truly did love her since he had not asked for her hand in marriage.

"Yes, just like you took care of me when I had pneumonia," Jack said. "I just don't understand why you don't let me help you."

"I let you help me!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Not very often," Jack said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You prefer your independence, to do things on your own."

Elizabeth knew he was right but felt her feelings rising to the surface, "Well perhaps if I were married I wouldn't have to do things on my own!"

Jack was surprised, "Married?"

"Yes, Jack! That thing people do when they decide they're happy in their courtship and want to start a life together as husband and wife," Elizabeth said.

"I know what it is," Jack said.

"I suppose I should have believed you when you said that Mounties and marriage don't go together?"

Realization hit Jack, "That's what this is about?"

"Yes, Jack! Why are you still courting me?" Elizabeth challenged him.

"Because I'm following your lead!" Jack exclaimed.

"My lead?"

"Yes! You made our new year's resolution to take our time."

"Not this much time!" Elizabeth snapped.

"You said you wanted to take our time in the new year, I listened to you. If you had your own time table, you should have told me exactly what that was."

Elizabeth was surprised and attempted to speak, but Jack continued, "I've been following your lead all along, Elizabeth. Shortly after the new year, you moved into the row house. You said you wanted to set down roots, to be independent. Whenever I tried to help you, you didn't want my help very much. You had me move wood or kill a spider for you. I didn't think you wanted to get married when you want to live and do things on your own."

Elizabeth was surprised, she didn't realize she had expressed herself this way in her words and actions.

"And before all of that was Charles…"

"Don't bring Charles up! What does Charles have to do with this?"

"Everything!" Jack exclaimed. "If it wasn't for Charles, I would have proposed to you that same day. I had the ring in my pocket."

Elizabeth gasped and stood in shock, "Oh, Jack…" she whispered.

Jack ran his hands through his hair and looked away as he recalled the memory. "I was so nervous; I practiced what I was going to say and changed my suit a few times. Guess I practiced too long because when I got to the schoolhouse, the building I built for you, your 'friend' was offering you the life I could never give you."

"I don't want that life!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I know, but it's the life your family wants you to have. I was going to ask you and then after we reconciled, you wanted us to take our time."

"I thought it was best, I didn't think you trusted me."

Jack nodded, "And I figured you wanted time to think about things."

"Like what?"

"If I was right for you."

"Jack, I know you're right for me."

"Do you? When I complimented you on being a good mother someday, you joked that you didn't know if I'd be a good father. You made a comment about not having my shepherd's pie."

Elizabeth sighed, "I was joking."

"But I wasn't! It made me wonder if you wanted a family with me and if in the back of your mind you worried about your family."

"My family?"

"You know they'd never give their blessing to our union. I was going to ask you anyway because…damn it Elizabeth, I love you!"

"I love you too, but my family does not dictate my life. I don't care what they say!"

"Really? Julie told Tom what your parents and Viola had said about us."

Elizabeth's cheeks blushed with embarrassment, she knew he was right but she didn't care. "I don't care what they think, Jack."

"Like I said, I've been following your lead. If it were up to me, we would have been celebrating anniversaries by now and who knows, maybe have a child on the way."

Elizabeth blushed again and turned away, "I would have to give up teaching then."

"Why?"

"That's what teachers do when they marry and have children…they give up teaching." Elizabeth pursed her lips.

Jack walked over to stand in front of her and tilted her chin up to face him, "That's why you wanted us to take our time? You don't want to give up teaching?"

Her lip trembled, "Yes…" she whispered. "I want you both; I want to teach and I want to be your wife."

Jack smiled, "I want that too."

"You do?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I figured you'd just take the baby with you to school or we'd pay one of the ladies in town to watch our baby."

"Our baby," Elizabeth face lit up, "You've thought about this a lot."

"I have. I guess you haven't?"

"No, I have." She said softly

Jack stepped back, "So, I don't know where this leads us. I know what I want, but I've followed your lead. I wish you'd follow mine. I made Hope Valley my career assignment because of you. I tried to provide for you by building you that school house so you'd stay and have a proper place to teach. I bought land to build a house…don't you see where I want us to go? I'm waiting for you." Jack said with such passion that Elizabeth couldn't help but to fall into his chest and cry.

Jack pulled her closer as she clung to him and spoke softly in her ear, "I love you and don't think for an instant that I'm not aware of your other offer. Mr. Brigham will not be asking again, by the way."

Elizabeth giggled in spite of herself and looked up at him, "Just ask me already."


End file.
